Akeru Uzumaki
Akeru Uzumaki - syn Szóstego Hokage - Uzumakiego Naruto. Posiadacz Kekkei Genkai Byakugan i jinchuuriki Kuramy. Wygląd Akeru jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Tak samo jak on posiada blond włosy oraz podobne rysy twarzy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do oczu Naruto tęczówki Akeru są białe, ze względu na na jego Kekkei Genkai Byakugan. Pomimo bycia jinchuuriki Kyuubiego nie posiada on charakterystycznych kresek na policzkach, które przypominają wąsy lisa. Chłopak zazwyczaj ubiera fioletową bluzkę, na którą zakłada pomarańczową koszulę z luźnymi, szerokimi rękawami. W tym samym kolorze ma także poszarpane na końcach spodnie. Na ręce Akeru ubiera fioletowe rękawiczki bez palców. Charakter Akeru, będąc synem Hokage, od początku życia był rozpuszczany, traktuje więc innych nieco z wyższością, jednak pod dołączeniu do drużyny 4 ta cecha nieco maleje. Chłopak wciąż jednak jest dumny i uparty, lubi słuchać pochwał. Potrafi wytrwale dążyć do postawionego sobie celu i aby go zrealizować jest w stanie zdobyć się na naprawdę odważne i brawurowe akcje. Jest to energiczny, lubiący zabawę i wiecznie roześmiany chłopak. Stara się chronić swoich przyjaciół za wszelką cenę. Umiejętności Uzumaki, będąc doskonale wyszkolonym shinobi posiada spory zakres umiejętności. Głównie operuje on w ninjutsu, lecz orientuje się również w innych stylach walki. 'Ninjutsu' Najlepiej opanowana przez Akeru technika walki. Jest on znany z bardzo dobrego posługiwania się ninjutsu oraz ogromnym zasobem własnej chakry. W połączeniu z chakrą biju oraz tą otrzymywaną w trybie mędrca pozwala mu ona na toczenie spektakularnych, długich bitew. 'Futon' Natura chakry, której uczył go jego ojciec już od urodzenia. Efektem tego jest mistrzostwo Akeru w posługiwaniu się wiatrem. Używając tej natury chłopak może dobrze wykorzystać swoją zwinność i szybkość, a także zadawać precyzyjne, destrukcyjne ciosy. W wieku czternastu lat, czyli dwa lata wcześniej od swojego ojca, Akeru zdołał opanować atutową technikę Szóstego Hokage- Futon: Rasenshuriken. Następnie razem z Renem ukończył on technikę Chindō,a potem rozwinął w Fūindō. Posługuje się on Fūtonem z wielką łatwością i jest utalentowanym w tym aspekcie shinobim. 'Suiton' Druga z kolei opanowana przez Akeru natura chakry. Nie używa on jej tak często jak tej wiatru, ale dobrze służy mu do dezorientacji przeciwnika. Chłopak opanował Suiton głównie dlatego, by połączyć go ze swoim Rasenganem, tworząc technikę Suiton: Rasenshipuuden, który stał się uwieńczeniem i ostateczną techniką Akeru z arsenału wody. 'Raiton' Podobnie jak Suiton jest to natura opanowana głównie by połączyć ją z Rasenganem, czego efektem był Raiton: Raseneisō. Akeru opanował Raiton również by zaimponować Renowi i pokazać mu, że umie się posługiwać tą naturą tak samo dobrze, co on. Wachlarz technik Raitonu jest jednak najuboższym z jego technik żywiołowych. 'Rasengan' Akeru osiągnął w tej technice takie mistrzostwo, że zaczął być nazywany ,,Wirującym shinobim". Opracował on niezliczoną ilość odmian tej techniki, znacznie przewyższając w niej swojego ojca- Szóstego Hokage. Co więcej, potrafi on robić Rasengan jedną ręką, bez użycia klona. Potrafił połączyć tą technikę z aż trzema naturami chakry - Sutonem, Raitonem i Futonem, co wprawiło w podziw Naruto. Ponadto, Akeru widząc inne techniki polegające na wirowaniu, bądź rotacji chakry automatycznie analizuje ją swoim Byakuganem, co udowodnił opracowując technikę Uzumaki Gatsuga. 'Bijuu' Po tym, gdy Jubi ponownie rozpadł się na dziewięć części, a wszystkie ogoniaste bestie zniknęły na kilka lat, Kurama nie miał żadnego jinchuuriki. Kiedy jednak bijuu powróciły, Naruto zapieczętował w Akeru Dziewięcioogniastego specjalną Pieczęcią Odwróconego Przepływu. Transportowała ona chakrę z jednego miejsca do drugiego, a sam Hokage posiadał drugą pieczęć. Naruto i Akeru byli więc jinchuuriki na zmianę, jednak głównym pojemnikiem był młody Uzumaki, co więcej musiał wyrazić zgodę na transfer chakry lisa do swojego ojca. Obaj mieli też dostęp do podświadomości, w której mogli rozmawiać z Kuramą. Naruto opracował tę pieczęć w wypadku, gdyby Kyuubi i Akeru nie polubiliby się i musieliby przechodzić wojnę o chakrę od nowa. W takiej sytuacji Naruto mógłby wspomóc swojego syna w walce. Pomimo pierwszych sprzeczek Akeru z Kyuubim, który słusznie uważał chłopaka za zbyt pyszałkowatego, obu udało się jakoś dogadać i zawrzeć rozejm. 'Wersja Pierwsza' Jest to najczęściej używany przez Uzumakiego stan chakry Kyuubiego. Z powodu jego zaprzyjaźnienia się z Kyuubim Akeru może używać tej formy nie tracąc nad sobą żadnej kontroli. W wersji pierwszej pobiera od chakrę od demona, co sprawia, że jego paznokcie i kły się wydłużają. Gdy Akeru weźmie jeszcze więcej chakry, zaczyna się wokół niego formować płaszcz ogoniastej bestii, z liczbą ogonów zależną od ilości pobranej chakry. Maksymalna liczba to dziewięć ogonów. W tym stanie możliwości Uzumakiego rosną do nieprawdopodobnych rozmiarów, jest on w stanie niszczyć głazy machnięciem ręką, a jego szybkości nie można porównać do żadnego innego shinobi. Może on także używać Rąk Chakry. Energia Kyuubiego może także leczyć jego rany. 'Wersja Druga' Akeru osiąga ją, gdy zamyka chakrę bijuu w ludzkim ciele. Efekt jest taki, że jego skóra schodzi i pozostaje czysta chakra pomieszana z krwią, więc forma ma kolor czerwony. Daje ona niesamowite możliwości. Umiejętności wersji pierwszej są jeszcze bardziej, ponadto Uzumaki jest bardzo twardy, a jego ciała nie może przebić nawet taka broń jak Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Co więcej, jest w stanie formować dodatkowe kości Kuramy, które są przydatne w ataku i defensywie. 'Forma Kuramy' Jest to ostateczna forma jinchuuriki. Akeru kompletnie zamienia się w swoją bestię, stając się Dziewięcioogniastym Lisem. Posiada wtedy wszystkie umiejętności normalnego Bijuu, a jego zdolności fizyczne stoją na nieprawdopodobnym poziomie. Niewielu przeciwników potrafiło zmusić Akeru do wykorzystania tej formy. Kiedy chłopak stanie się już Kuramą, z łatwością może obracać całe lasy w pobojowisko, niszczyć góry lub w inny sposób prowadzić do ogromnej destrukcji, jest to więc niesamowicie potężny tryb jinchuuriki. 'Byakugan' Uzumaki, posiadając krew klanu Hyuuga odziedziczył po nich Byakugana. Nauczył się także posługiwać stylem Miękkiej Pięści. Jego ulubioną techniką z zakresu tych Hyuuga, jest zdecydowanie Hakkeshō Kaiten, gdyż bardzo przypomina mu Rasengana. Akeru naczył się ją wykonywać nawet w locie. Opanował też taką technikę jak Jūho Sōshiken. Dzięki Byakuganowi Akeru opracował również własny styl walki. Polega on na stworzenia po Rasenganie dookoła każdej swojej dłoni, a następnie na atakowaniu nimi wiele razy przeciwnika. Jest to bardzo zabójcze dla przeciwnika, ponieważ nawet pojedyncze trafienie jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Oprócz oczywistych ran od Rasengana, zupełnie zmienia ono układ przepływu chakry w ciele wroga. 'Taijutsu' Chłopak nawet bez używania chakry Kyuubiego jest bardzo szybki i zwinny, a po pokryciu się chakrą bijuu jego siła i szybkość rosną do nieprawdopodobnych rozmiarów. Umie także używać Żabiego Karate. Pomimo tego, jego zwykłe umiejętności taijutsu są na średnim poziomie. Nie można powiedzieć, że Akeru jest słaby w walce wręcz, ale nie można również stwierdzić, że przewyższa on w niej swoich równieśników. 'Kenjutsu' W prezencie za ukończenie Akademii Ninja Akeru dostał od Naruto specjalnie wykonany dla niego miecz, a raczej samą rękojeść. Gdy przez broń przepływa chakra, przyjmuje ona formę ostrza, bądź jakiejkolwiek innej broni, np. młota, topora, włóczni itd. Jest to więc bardzo niebezpieczna broń w rękach młodego Uzumakiego, ponieważ szkoli się w jej władaniu już od wielu lat. 'Genjutsu' Techniki iluzji nie należą do silnych stron Akeru. Po dogadaniu się z Kyubim stał się on niepodatny na ich działanie, jednak do tej pory zaprezentował tylko jedno genjutsu, a mianowicie Magen: Rasengan. 'Historia' 'Część I' 'Część II' 'Ciekawostki' Hobby Akeru to origami. Ulubioną potrawą Uzumakiego jest teriyaki oraz katsudon. Akeru od młodości jest przyzwyczajony do wykonywania czegoś na kształt salutowania tuż przed wykończeniem przeciwnika. Uzumaki najbardziej lubi jeść rzeczy słone, a najmniej mdłe. Akeru chciałby walczyć z Renem Uchihą oraz Isao Yumaraną. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki